


Yearning

by orphan_account



Series: Honeymoon [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conditioning, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, M/M, Mind Break, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He couldn't live without his touch anymore.Waylon gasped out tears, filled with yearning.“I want your baby.”





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> sike, looks like this became a series after all 
> 
> again, don't give this high expectations; my writing is fueled by sleepiness and my desire to relieve some tension

Waylon lost count of the amount of days he's been living here.

He had kept meticulous care into remembering the amount of days both him and the patient escaped from the Asylum; Waylon had hoped, once the days passed the first month, that someone would come looking for answers, someone would find the camera left next to Blair's body and see the truth. 

The days started to blur after the third month; his hair grew longer and his body more lax and accepting of the patient's touch. The first two months were hell. Humiliation and abuse that steadily built up to rape shattered the flickering hope Waylon had kept the time he ran in the Asylum, writing notes to his wife just to remind himself why he needed to survive. 

It’s long passed three months, Waylon locked in his room and left in the dark, and he’s forgotten what that woman he had married looked like. 

'Is she prettier than me', he wondered as he paced his room, biting his lip and running his hands over his flat chest. Waylon hoped not; he already felt hideous enough when his darling wasn't here to comfort him with firm touches and wet kisses. Waylon probed at the bite marks that surrounded his nipples, shivering at the sharp pain from how sensitive they are. He licked his lips, maybe they’ll grow soon and his darling will be over the moon at how large and soft they were, how full they’d be.

Waylon glared with wet eyes at his flat stomach. He wants to become pregnant so badly but no matter how much he's filled with his darlings hot cock, no matter how much cum his husband would force in his cunt, no baby swelled in his stomach. Waylon gave a soft shaky sob. 

'He’ll leave me', Waylon thought as he shook in despair, sinking to the floor and curling into a ball, 'he’ll leave me and I’ll be alone.' 

His long hair, brushed and softly braided to the side, was now messy and escaping the style his man had lovingly done for him after fucking him on their bed yesterday. Waylon can still feel the gentle strokes of his fingers and the teasing kisses on the nape of his neck, the deep tones of his husband’s voice as he praised on how beautiful his bride is, how Waylon glowed and blossomed every time he spread his legs and welcomed his seed. 

Waylon wants to feel full again, to feel his husbands love for him as he thrusts harder inside him. He couldn't live without his touch anymore. His darling wouldn't leave him when he’d always make him feel so good, would he? Waylon was always so eager for it. His man would always become more rough and demanding when in the throes of passion, growling and biting his flesh like an animal and fucking just as hard as one. His love becoming more beast than man.

And Waylon longed for him.

“Eddie,” Waylon whispered in the dark of his room, windows boarded from outside and the bed clean of the blood and semen that was the usual. He hadn't seen his husband since he went off to work with a small bag filled with knives and blankets of plastic. Waylon had packed him a small lunch and had blushed at the fond kiss his husband gave him before he left. He missed his touch and smell, the feel of rough hands and harsh teeth on his skin. Waylon had foggy memories of feeling scared, terrified, when his husband would force his legs open and line up his cock. The feelings of fear would come and go sometimes in the most random of moments, most often times in the bedroom when Waylon would spread open with his legs to his chest and pussy exposed. 

A shaky sigh left his raw lips, his abnormal clit twitching and hot to the touch. He wanted Eddie home, wanted his husband to become a beast and breed him till he couldn't stop crying, fuck his cunt till he was sore and pregnant. His darling can’t leave him then, won't leave him for the faceless woman who cries in his hazy dreams. Waylon drags his painted nails across his chest, gasping wet at the pain and digging his nails harder into the red bite marks till tears fell from his eyes. He laid on his back on the floor, naked as his husband always wants him to be, panting at the pain and imagining it was his Eddie making him cry. 

His door opens with a creak, startling Waylon enough that he scratched himself hard enough to bleed. A keen leaves his lips before the sight of Eddie forces him to whimper, hazy fear and mindless desire flooding his veins. His husband’s grin gleams in the darkness.

“Darling,” the man purrs, eyes blazing in hunger and red stained fists clenched tight, “you’re a vision.”

Waylon pants as he rolls on his hands and knees, eyes black with lust. He crawls towards his husband with an eager mewl, clit throbbing between his shaky legs and leaving a trail of his wet juices on the floor. Waylon rubs his face against his darlings covered cock, mouthing the hot length and soaking the fabric with his spit. Eddie hissed in pleasure, gloved hand stroking his hair with faux gentleness, blood staining the strands. 

“Come on, darling,” Eddie cooed, a savage glint in his eyes, “show me how much you want me.”

Waylon gasped and hurried to straddle Eddie’s leg as much as he could, rolling his hips as he opened his darlings pants and brought out his red cock. Waylon moaned as he humped his husband's leg faster and licking a wet swipe up his weeping length, pumping his wrist and circling his thumb on the weeping slit. Eddie gave a deep groan, leaning against the doorway and tangled his fingers in his hair, tightening his grip harshly at every swirl of his thumb on the tip. Waylon watched his face with feverish intensity as his husband's face flushed from pleasure, grinding his sensitive clit with quick snaps of his hips, breaths shaky at the slight pain his husbands boot buckle was causing.

“Please,” Waylon said breathlessly, dreamily, licking the dripping head of Eddie’s cock, “I want it, I want you.”

He cried as Eddie snapped his head back by his hair, piercing blue eyes glaring into his tearful ones. 

“Then show me,” he snarled, teeth bared and eyes wild.

Like a beast.

Waylon moan loudly at the sight, shivering as he soaked his husband's leg in his juices. His Eddie was going to fuck him, breed him, make it hurt. Waylon felt his heart beat rapidly at the realization, a trail of drool falling from his mouth as he panted like a bitch in heat. He presses his wet lips to the tip of his love’s cock in an eager kiss then opened his mouth and closed with a pleased whine. Eddie shivered at the hot vibration of Waylon’s mouth, panting as loud as his wife had done, thrusting into that scorching wet heat. His girl swallowed his cock so good, moan at his taste and sucking just like how he taught her. 

“So good, baby girl, oh fuck,” he felt his knees weaken at the sheer pleasure from his naughty girl’s mouth, her face squished firmly against his abdomen, “finish me off, darling. I want to see my cum in your mouth.”

Waylon’s eyes rolled in his skull as he began to choke from Eddie’s rapid thrusts, face red and eyes streaming tears as he moaned brokenly on his cock, throat beginning to spasm and causing Eddie to jerk with a loud gasp. Waylon kept humping his leg, his clit soft and sensitive, making his breath hitch at every jolt of pain he felt. He held his husband's firm waist with an iron grip while digging his nails into his skin and leaving red marks behind. Waylon’s marking on his darling, just like Eddie’s bites and bruises, showing who they belong to.

He heard Eddie’s growl, felt the painful pull of his hair the threatened to take him away from swallowing his cum, and forced himself to swallow around his cock.

“My-My good little whore, fucking slut,” Eddie uttered huskily, hammering his cock in his throat, head tilted back and eyes closed shut, lost in ecstasy, “So...close!”

He came with a loud yell, shaking as his cock jerked in Waylon’s hot throat, an airy whine leaving his lips when he felt her gulp down his seed.

Eddie’s heart stuttered as he gently removes his softening cock from his darling’s mouth, his blue eyes practically glowing with obsession as he stares down at his shaking wife. Waylon stares back with a too bright gleam in his vacant eyes. 

“Breed me,” Waylon rasps, his voice broken and desperate as he lies on his back and grips his legs back, exposing himself to his groom, “please…” 

Waylon gasped out tears, filled with yearning.

“I want your baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u noticed how i kept Waylon's features ambiguous then kudos to u! 
> 
> i have a mixed view on Waylon's visage; a brown haired white guy with hazel eyes then a dark haired asian guy with gray eyes. i'm pretty sure u guys have your own ideas on what Waylon looks like so i'll leave u to it 
> 
> p l e a s e tell me what u think of this, i need feedback to improve


End file.
